


Especial

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, Courtship, Dry Humping, Ear Piercings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Oc has ADHD, Original Character(s), Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Un accidente los lleva a cruzar caminos.Una bella y voluptuosa joven y un hombre de oscuros negocios   y mirada enigmática iniciarán un sorpresivo romance...
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedbymazoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbymazoji/gifts).



  
La joven se miraba al espejo. Estaba en bata de baño. Sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente el obsequio que le acababa de dar Le Chiffre. Era una hermoso collar. Un aro sólido, que rodeaba su cuello , del que caía una delicada cadena hasta el centro de su pecho. Al final de la cual colgaba una piedra de amatista en forma de gota. 

Era exquisito y sin duda invaluable.

Sam estaba impresionada y algo ansiosa por la implicación del regalo. Sus uñas negras rozaron la piel debajo de la gota.

Su mano cayó a su regazo donde se unió a la otra. Sam apretaba sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo. Su relación con el hombre era algo nuevo. Algo que había nacido de un encuentro fortuito en el estacionamiento del hotel donde antes trabajaba.

Aquello había pasado del enojo al pánico y luego a la lujuria en pocos dias de su interacción. Era algo que Sam no olvidaría jamás.

Suspiró al sentir una mano bajar por la abertura de su bata hasta tomar uno de sus pechos generosos. El aliento de Le Chiffre le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. El hombre susurró en su oído seductoramente.

-"Te gusta?..".

Sam asintió. Sus ojos cafes, entreabiertos por el placer, miraban los inquietantes ojos de su inesperado amante. El hombre mayor sonrió y su mano empezó a masajear lascivamente el seno de la joven para luego apretar un poco el erecto pezón. Su otra mano soltó el nudo de la bata de baño y la abrió más, dejando al descubierto el pecho de la joven.

Era abundante, curvilíneo y bello ...como todo en el cuerpo de Sam. Le Chiffre lo adoraba. Podía perderse en éxtasis en cada curva de su cuerpo y no desear escapar jamás. Su mente enfocada en la deliciosa misión de hacer brotar los más exitantes gemidos de placer de la boca de la joven.

El hombre besaba ahora su oreja. Besó el piercing industrial levemente y luego bajó dejando besos dispersos detrás de la oreja hasta llegar a la dilatación de su lobuló. Succionó el lóbulo en su boca. Escalofríos recorrieron la piel de la joven.

Ambas manos del hombre masajeaban sus pechos al tiempo que lamía los piercings en su oreja. Sam cerró los ojos.

De repente ambas manos desaparecieron de su pecho y el aliento del hombre no se sintió más en su cuello. La joven mujer abrió los ojos. En el reflejo del espejo vió a Le Chiffre arreglándose la corbata y ajustándose el pantalón.

El hombre le sonrió. Debía irse. Le gustaba llegar a tiempo a todas sus reuniones. Sam estaba sonrojada desde las mejillas hasta el pecho. Su pálida piel iluminada por el rubor hacía contraste con sus rizos de chocolate que llegaban en larga melena hasta su espalda media, pero que en ese momento usaba en alto moño tras ducharse.

El hombre mayor se inclinó nuevamente para besar su mejilla . En voz baja le preguntó.

-"Se que no te gustan mucho los eventos a los que suelo asistir..pero esta noche tengo una gala y sería un verdadero placer para mí si me acompañaras ésta noche.. Volveré antes de las siete cualquiera sea tu decisión".

La última frase la dijo seductoramente y se retiró cerrando la puerta de la suite detrás de él. Sam se mordió los labios recordando la noche anterior.

Suspiró y arregla su bata para cubrirse. No estaba segura si quería ir o no. Esos eventos la ponían nerviosa e incómoda. Era como si miles de hormigas marcharan por su piel. 

  
*

  
La joven caminaba hacia su scooter. Acababan de despedirla de su trabajo en el hotel. Estaba enojada , pero sabía que tenía la razón y se lo había hecho saber muy bien a su ex supervisor.

Subió a su moto muy molesta y se colocó el casco. Solo había retrocedido en su espacio de estacionamiento cuando un vehículo negro la chocó por detrás, enviándola con fuerza de bruces contra el pavimento. La fuerza del impacto hizo que se desmayara. Todo se volvió negro y lo último que escucho fueron disparos.

  
*  
Tiempo después despertaba lentamente sobre una cama ajena. Las sabanas era de lino egipcio, suplió su mente algo atontada. Tocó su cabeza, que le dolía un poco y sintió una venda pequeña. Se sentía un poco mareada y bastante sedienta.

Miró a su alrededor y se sentó apoyándose en sus manos. Un vaso con algo de transpiración yacía en la cómoda junto a la cama. Alguien acababa de dejarlo ahí. Se quejó por el mareo y tomó el vaso entre sus manos. Bebía sorbos pequeños para evitar vomitar si bebía muy rápido. Su garganta estaba parchada de sed.

Cuando terminó medio vaso lo despositó nuevamente junto a la lampara de noche. Miró a su alrededor con más atención. Estaba en una habitacion de otro hotel. Era una suite de lujo muy amplia y con muebles costosos adornando el espacio. Había un balcon enorme que tenia vista a la ciudad. Las cortinas se mecían con la leve brisa de la tarde.

Alguien aclaró la garganta y Sam saltó un poco por el susto. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

Dos hombres la observaban. Uno estaba sentado en una silla Luis XV y el otro de pie junto a él. El primero vestía ropas de absoluto negro y uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz que lo atravezaba de arriba hacia abajo. Un ojo era azul y el otro de un marrón rojizo. Su rostro y apariencia era atractivos. Su labio superior era generoso y tenía comisuras, que de estar sonriendo, habría sido sexy. El otro era calvo y de expresión dura. También vestía de negro, pero en lugar de un traje, vestía ropas casuales. Parecía ser un matón o guardaespaldas y la ponía aún más nerviosa que el otro hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Como siempre en las situaciones donde se encontraba ansiosa y todo parecía fuera de control , las emociones eran sobrecogedoras, Sam dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-"No tengo dinero..ni un centavo".

El hombre de traje sonrió. Sam se suposo aún más nerviosa. 

-"Solo estoy interesado en lo que vió, señorita..".

La joven lo miró perpleja. Sintió enojo burbujeando en su interior. No quería ser ruda, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en una situacion muy inusual. Y no podía detener lo que salía de su boca más que controlar su agitado corazón.

-"Que que demonios ví?!...Solo ví un auto negro que me golpeó tan fuerte el trasero que lo siguiente que ví fue estrellas!...Que dem... oh, Dios!".

Sam cubrió se cubrió el rostro con las mabos y empezo a temblar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le costaba respirar. Un ataque de pánico empezaba.. 

Ambos hombres se miraron. Uno levantó la ceja y señalo con su barbilla a la joven. Le Chiffre negó con la cabeza y le hizo de seña con la mano que se retirase. Mientras el hombre calvo salía, el apostador se dirigió a la kitchenette de la suit y tomó una botella de agua fría del refrigerador. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse al lado de la joven. 

Puso la botella de agua frente al rostro de la joven . Su otra mano dibujaba círculos con la palma en la espalda de la angustiada joven.

Sam tomó la botella entre sus manos y la apretó. El frío de la botella la ayudaba a enfocarse . La textura y temperatura . Se concentró en eso en lugar de su alrededor. El masaje en su espalda le ayudaba a calmarse gradualmente hasta que su llanto silencioso cesó.

Susurró con la voz afectada por el llanto.

-"Gracias...".

El hombre sonrió comprensivo.

Horas después cenaban juntos en la privacidad de la habitación de hotel. Conversaron de variados tópicos. Le Chiffre complacido de tener una pareja de conversacion con amplios conocimientos de cultura general. Disfrutaron el tiempo juntos. Sam no podía negarlo..al menos en su mente. Había sido agradable conversar con él. Después del postre el hombre la llevó a su casa .

Días después, cuando Sam salía de una frustrante entrevista de trabajo, vió al otro lado de la calle al hombre de traje. Le Chiffre. Ella sabía que no era más que un alias, pero también comprendía por qué no le daba más informacion de si mismo. Aunque la noche de la cena parecía muy interesado en la de ella.

Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de otro auto. Le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Era una invitación. Sam tenía sus dudas, pero suspiró y dejó que sus piernas la llevaran donde el hombre sostenía la puerta del copiloto para ella.

Ése fue el primero de muchos almuerzos. 

Una noche, salía de su nuevo trabajo algo tarde. Estaba cansada y solo deseaba una cena completa y un baño de burbujas. Pensaba en ello, cuando un auto se le acercó. La ventanilla de atrás descendió. Sam sonrió . 

Después de una maravillosa cena en otro hotel de lujo y de tomar un poco de más del mejor vino que había probado en su vida, ambos se encontraron en un apasionado beso. La espalda de la joven golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

Las manos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo. Acariciando y tocando cuanto pudiera de la hermosa joven. Era intoxicante..saberse tan deseada. Y las palabras dulces susurradas a su oído la emborrachaban aún mas. Le Chiffre jadeaba contra su cuello, lamiendo y besando la pálida piel.

Luego volvía a capturar los labios de la joven. Daba particular atención al piercing de medusa que decoraba el filtrum sobre su boca. La mano del hombre abrió la puerta y dejaron de besarse. Se miraron unos segundos y la joven asintió. Ambos jadeaban. 

  
*

  
El cabello largo y ondulado de la joven se movía con el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Ambos yacían desnudos sobre la cama. Las manos de Le Chiffre masajeaban las piernas de la joven para luego acariciar la curva de su cintura y su vientre. Subieron hasta llegar a los hermosos pechos, que se movían con el ritmo de su pasión.

Una gota de sudor cayó por el pálido cuello de la joven y el hombre se levantó de la cama para sentarse. Su boca fue tras ella lamiendo la columna seductora. Los brazos de Sam rodearon los hombros anchos del apostador.

El hombre la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a subir y bajar por su enrojecido miembro con fuerza. Sam gimió. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de su inesperado amante. Le Chiffre dejó de moverse. Apartó con su mano los suaves rizos del rostro de la joven y besó sus labios tiernamente. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sam lo miró sorprendida. El hombre solo sonrió. Uso su fuerza para depositarla sobre la cama. Se besaron durante un tiempo. Las caderas de Le Chiffre se movían suavemente. Penetraba a la joven despacio y profundamente. Sam jadeaba en su boca. El hombre empezó a bajar por su cuello besando y mordiendo suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho.

Su boca se prendió de un pezón erecto. Succionaba y lamía los sensibles bulbos. La joven gemía. Sus manos recorrían el cabello del apostador alborotándolo. Le Chiffre pasó al otro seno. Las manos de Sam migraron a los hombros del hombre donde se enterraban dejando marcas de media luna.  


Le Chiffre liberó el rosáceo pezón para seguir bajando. Dejando una camino de besos dispersos por el cuerpo de la joven. Besó sus muslos y el interior de éstos acercándose a su sexo húmedo. Sam gritó . Por varios minutos fue víctima del más delicioso de los asaltos. 

Para cuando terminó la joven estaba al borde del climax. Su hermoso cabello largo, extendido sobre las almohadas blancas y su cuerpo curvilíneo cubierto de perlas brillantes de sudor. Era una visión increíblemente tentadora. Le Chiffre no quería dejarla ir. La quería suya..Se lamió los labios brillantes por el lubricante.

-"Hermosa...".

La cubrió con su cuerpo y la penetró nuevamente. Ésta vez no fue despacio. Apoyó los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven. Se miraron unos segundos y luego empezó a penetrarla con rapidez y fuerza. Sam jadeaba sin control. El hombre embestia rápida y profundamente.

Las piernas de la joven rodeaban la cintura de Le Chiffre apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir el inminente orgasmo acercándose. El apostador la abrazó por los hombros. La joven gemía dulcemente en su oído.

-"Papi!..ah ah.."

El hombre aceleró aún más sus embestidas. Podía sentir las vibraciones dentro del cálido vientre. Gruñó y cuando las delicadas paredes apretaban más su miembro, llegó al climax al mismo tiempo que la joven.

-"Buena chica..."

  
*

_En el presente..._

  
Sam casi corría hacia el balcón . Abrió las puertas de vidrio. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal del balcón. La brisa nocturna la ayudaba a calmarse, aunque las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas.

Estaba acostumbrada . Acostumbrada al prejuicio y las miradas críticas de las personas. Pero ésta noche, en éste ambiente al que sentía que no pertenecía, rodeada de falacia y apariencias' se sentía peor. 

Sintió unos brazos rodear sus hombros. Le Chiffre besaba su mejilla.

-"Siento que esta noche no ha sido lo que mereces..amada. Vamonos a donde tú quieras..".

Sam sonrió forzosamente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

-"Qué pasará con tu potencial socio de negocios, Jean?..".

Los brazos del hombre bajaron a su cintura donde la abrazaron aún más contra su cuerpo.

-"Camino al hospital..Kratt tuvo un ...desliz con su cuchillo en la mano del desafortunado..".

Sam no se sintió mejor. Solo quería marcharse. 

  
* 

_Minutos después.._

  
En uno de los salones del elegante edificio, podía escucharse los jadeos de dos amantes. Sam tenía el vestido negro levantado sobre su abdomen. Le Chiffre estaba sentado en un sillón sin apoyabrazos.

La joven se apoyaba en sus hombros mientras rozaba su sexo con el definido bulto en los pantalones del apostador. 

Las manos del hombre mayor rodeaban sus caderas, mientras se besaban intermitentemente. Sam estaba cerca. Su ropa interior estaba húmeda por la excitación de tener sexo con ropa en un lugar ajeno. 

Tenían tanta prisa de sentirse mutuamente que no se habían desvestido en absoluto. A través de la ropa interior de la joven, lubricante humedecia los pantalones oscuros de Jean. Sam jadeó en el beso e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. 

Le Chiffre aprovechó el momento y con una mano liberó un seno del seductor escote. Succionó el rosáceo pezón, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Quería que su bella amante terminara primero. El podía esperar un poco más.

En pocos segundos la joven terminaba. Temblaba un poco. Jean succionó su otro seno al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas, hasta que la joven se desplomó satisfecha. Jean aceleró sus movimientos, pero rápidamente bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Así la ropa interior de ambos estaría en contacto. Después de unos momentos el también terminaba.

Minutos despues Kratt tocaba la puerta, con los abrigos de ambos colgando de su brazo, para escoltarlos al vehículo.

Estando ahí, Jean tomó la mano de la joven y besó el dorso. Sam se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Le Chiffre besó sus labios . Ambos sonrieron en el beso.

  
FIN


End file.
